


PROMPTS

by nnnjtu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guiding Light, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnjtu/pseuds/nnnjtu
Summary: Prompts I don't have the creative energy to fill. Help?Bonus points for longer fics.I know there are a few Taylor Swift song based prompts but I can't listen to her album without them coming to me!





	PROMPTS

**Pitch Perfect - BeChloe**

1\. Re-imagined - Beca Kisses Chloe after the ICCA finals instead of Jesse

2\. Beca is Chloe's drug - Inspired by Taylor Swift: Don't Blame Me

3\. Song Fic or Song Inspired Fic - Taylor Swift: Gorgeous 

4\. Song Fic or Song Inspired Fic - Taylor Swift: Dress

 

**Guiding Light - Otalia**

1\. Olivia and Natalia go into hiding from Phillip with Emma - In the heightened environment they realise their deeper feelings for each other

2\. Mistletoe and cookies

3\. Proposal - Emma helps

 

**Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D - Skimmons/BioQuake**

1.  Skye/Daisy has nightmares - Jemma helps

2\. Skye/Daisy leaves the team and thinks about how much she'll miss Jemma

 

**Harry Potter - Bellamione**

1\. Song Fic or Song Inspired Fic- Taylor Swift: I Did Something Bad

2\. Bella is a sniper charged with killing Hermione - To stay awake and ready to shoot her target Bella imagines a fantasy that involves Hermione and herself in a romantic relationship (Take a look at Criminal Minds episode Final Shot to understand). Does Bella take the shot?

3. Song Fic or Song Inspired Fic - Taylor Swift: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things - Highschool or College AU


End file.
